Fallin for you
by LetharioCullen
Summary: What happens when a new vampire turns up in Forks? And Edward takes a liking to him? Read and find out! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when a new vampire turns up in Forks? And Edward takes a liking to him? Read and find out! Rated T for now.

A/N Hello people! This is my very first fan fiction. So be nice! Any way I'm making this fic cuz I love Edward and think he deserves better then Bella. Any who sit and have fun! Reviews of all kinds are welcome. Btw this is a yaoi fic don't like… TURN AROUND NOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only Lethario Kurohi. I do not own any of the songs I use for chapter titles or such.

Fallin for you

Chapter 1 Impossible

I stood outside Forks High School. I sniffed the air. Yep there are other vampires here. Thank god I would have someone to relate to. I walked into the small main office and almost back out. The smell of human blood was almost too much. Not breathing I walked over to the large counter that took up most of the small room."Excuse me I'm Lethario Kurohi I'm new here." I say to a red haired' glasses wearing women that looked like newbie's were the kinda thing she dealt with. She looked up and got a look of awe on her face. "Why hello there Lethario" she said as she pulled out my schedule and a map. She went over the usual stuff. As I thanked her for the help and turned to leave she asked me a question that I thought was odd "Are you related to the Cullen's? Your eyes are just like theirs." I turned to look at her and replied "No I'm not." She just cocked her head to one side. "Well ok then have a good first day Lethario." She said as I left. Seeing as I was early I decided to look around. I sighed as I ran my hand trough my black and silver hair. When from behind me a voice said "Strange hair color you got there. Wait are you new?" I turn around to see a boy with spiked blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes I am new and the silver is natural." Say to him. His bright blue eyes sparkeled "Sorry I didn't mean it to be offensive. I'm Mike Newton by the way." He said as he held out his hand to shake mine. "Its fine and I'm Lethario Kurohi" I said not taking his hand seeing as he would notice that they were as cold as hell. Like the rest of my body. Mike getting the message that I was not going to shake his hand dropped it to his side. "So what class do you have first?" he asked. I looked at my schedule "English with Mr. Mason" I said. "Really me too. Come on lets walk to class together." He said with a cute smile on his face. So we walked to English I stayed behind Mike my coat flapping in the wind.

*Hours Later*

It was lunch time. I was sitting at a table where the scent of vampire was really strong. I played with my cell phone. I felt them coming closer but I didn't care let them make the first move. A plastic looking blond started to me. "What the hell think you are-" She was cut off by a gorgeous boy with bronze hair "Rose are you stupid? Can't you smell him he's a vampire like us. And by his eye color he oblivesly fallows our diet." He said. "You are correct. I am a vampire and I do only hunt. My name is Lethario Kurohi. And you are?" I explained and asked. The bronze haired boy introduced himself first "I'm Edward Cullen." The blond bitch went next "Sorry about that I'm Rosalie Cullen." A blond boy went next after Rosalie "I'm Jasper Cullen nice to meat you." A huge bear of a vampire was next "Hi ya I'm Emmet Cullen." Next thing I knew there was something around my waist hugging me. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and we are going to be best friends!" as she stepped back I saw Alice was closer to a fairy then a vampire. "I hope we can all be friends. Any way I'm sure you guys want to know more about so ask away." I said Rosalie asked first "How old are you?" "107" I replied. "Do you have any special gifts?" Emmet asked. "Yes" I replied "What is it?" Jasper asked. "I have the power to control darkness." I answered. This went on for the rest of lunch. Next thing I knew it was time for the next class. Bio great. "You have the same class as me?" Edward asked. "Yep. Your gift is mind reading?" I shoot back. "Yep. Let's go maybe you'll get to sit next to me." Edward said.

END (for now)

A/N ok love me or hate me this is the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you think. Hate mail will pass unnoticed so don't bother. So Edward if you would…

Edward: Review please.

Me: thank you Edward. Bye Bye.


	2. Dear readers

A/N Hello readers! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in 4ever! I have been depressed a lot lately so that's been messing with my creativity. I am going to try to write the next chapter this week so I can post it ASAP! But if I do please review it!

Seth: Wow a vampire more polite then the Cullen's.

Me: SETH! *hugs* Sorry but Seth is my Favorite wolf3

Seth: Nice to meet a fan *hugs back*

Edward: Um hello? What about me?

Me: Sorry Edward *hugs* you are my favorite vampire^^

Edward: Awww thanks Lethario. So when will you post the next chapter?

Me: Well I have to write the first draft, then I have to type it up on the computer so in can make spelling and grammar corrections, then I have to up load it to the site so I can post it… so a while. BUT I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN SOON!

Seth: Did you have to yell?

Me: Yep^^

Seth: Oookkk… so will I be in this?

Me: sure why not. Oh and that reminds me. I need an idea of who I'm going to pair Bella with seeing as I took her vampire (don't read the damn story if you don't like it no one is making you read it). So give me some ideas please! OR I will not write any more of this story.

Edward: Lethario it's getting late you should get ready for school tomorrow.

Me: Fine. Bye for now readers. Review so I can get some ideas please.

Edward: Bye. I'll get on his ass and get him to get the next chapter soon.

Seth: Bye People have a nice day/night.


End file.
